With the flourishing development of the gaming industry, large-sized upright gaming machines already can provide abundant and various game contents by the installation of thin-type displays, such as liquid crystal displays. The configuration of conventional gaming machines essentially includes a cabinet and a vertically hinged door. The displays and a console disposed with buttons are integrated onto the door to allow users to play the game by inserting coins, banknotes or cards into the coin/banknote module through the acceptor located on the door. Therefore, when repairing or maintaining other devices or circuits in the interior of the cabinet, the door has to be opened outwardly in advance for permitting access to the internal components of the cabinet.
However, due to the design configuration of the vertically hinged door of the above-mentioned gaming machines, a considerable clearance space in front of the machines is required for opening the door, which resulting in the increment of space required for disposing gaming machines and the reduction of the amounts of gaming machines. Further, the doors of the above-mentioned gaming machines are normally very heavy and bulky and require a larger construction space for the maintenance while the door is opened, which causing the obstruction to the maintenance. Consequently, gaming machines have to be located at regular intervals with each other and can not be placed close to each other. These shortcomings would affect the commercially potential profit margins.